TUSK - Inside ZPD's Tactical Unit
by MaceInc
Summary: Ever wondered what the ZPD's SWAT unit was like? This police procedural shows the life of Justin Cox, a tactical officer in the ranks of ZPD's elite tactical unit: TUSK. Here in TUSK, every decision will matter, and it will fall on the units performance (And Justin's) to get the job done right. There is no room for error. (Rated T for violence and language.)
1. Unknown

**\- ? -  
**

 **(Unknown File Source)**

* * *

 _ **INITIALIZING PROGRAM ( .EXE) ...**_

 _ **CONTACTING SURVEILLANCE SERVERS...**_

 _ **LOADING PROGRAM INTERFACE...**_

 _ **PLEASE STANDBY.**_

 _ **AUTHORIZATION ACCEPTED. IDENTIFIED, LEVEL 5 AGENT, CLASSIFIED.**_

 _ **SHOWING INTERNATIONAL SERVER.**_

 _"Well Mister Reese, it appears that the Machine has done a reboot now. I'm guessing it's just lag within the hardware."_

 _"Is that... Supposed to happen?"_

 _"Sometimes it does, this rarely happens but we should get our first targets within a few seconds."_

 _ **THREATS DETECTED. SHOWING POSSIBLE TARGETS.**_

 _"This looks very interesting Finch."_

 _"Yes, yes it does Mister Reese. Although I'm not surprised that some of the members of the police have their numbers up. I'm suspecting corruption."_

 _"Pretty unusual for the ZPD don't you think?"_

 _"Well the Machine makes no errors, so I am positive that this is correct... Justin Cox, our first target to track."_

 _"Huh. See if you can find some more intel from this guy Finch."_

 _"On it."_

 _ **LOADING INFORMATION ( JUSTINCOX:91847918EC ) ...**_

 _ **PROFILE LOADED.**_

 _"Mister Reese, it seems that this person does not have much of a record on him, except for some basic personal information and misdemeanors."_

 _"That's weird... No detailed description or history?"_

 _"Nothing that I see, except for a ZPD work profile."_

 _"Cross reference that Finch."_

 _"On it."_

 _ **DOWNLOADING ZPD WORK PROFILE ( #3140 JUSTIN COX ) ...**_

 _ **PROFILE LOADED.**_

 _"It appears that Justin Cox is a part of the TUSK unit, Mister Reece. Served in the force for four years, not a single suspension nor mark up."_

 _"Looks like I'm gonna have to watch this guy at the ZPD apparently."_

 _"You may have to, but carefully, they sometimes do have security outside of the station. Obviously adding the additional officers inside the station too."_

 _"Alright, let's see what this guy is up to."_

 _"Good luck Mister Reece... And also make sure to grab me a coffee after you're done!"_

 _"I will, always have, always will."_

 _ **END OF RECORDING.**_


	2. A Day On The Job

**Hello readers! This is my new second story, hopefully it will be just as good as my first story. I am a little more interested in this story than the last one due to this being a police procedural and it does talk about the SWAT unit. Not that the last story will be discontinued, but it may not see many updates. Anyways, I'd recommend listening to _"Samuel Jackson - Hot Action Cop"_ and _"Time Is Running Out - Apollo 440",_ those two songs are from the movie _"S.W.A.T.",_ they are pretty good songs to listen to for some intense missions in this story (Maybe capture a Zootopian feel?). So yeah! Hopefully you guys will enjoy the story on your day off... Well for people in the United States (Labor Day).  
**

* * *

 _"Hey, I'm at B, is there someone at A?"_

 _"Mhm, four-twenty blazing to A lad!"_

 _"Ok good, I'm camping near B so I need-"_

 _"BOMB HAS BEEN PLANTED."_

 _"Wait, WHAT!? How! We're covering every part except..."_

 _"EVERYBODY GET TO C!"_

 _"We only have ten seconds! We can't get to C in-"_

 _"SHUT THE HELL UP SQUEAKER!"_

 _*Beep, beep, beep*_

 _"AHHHH!"_

 _*BOOM*_

 _"FURRISTS WIN."_

 **ZPD STATION TACTICAL UNIT LOUNGE, 10:34**

"Are you serious? Damnit!" A angered timber wolf threw his controller onto the marble tile ground, nearly breaking it into pieces. "These kids are so bad at playing Furry Strike: Zootopia Offense!" He ripped off his headphones and turned off the console. The wolf was tired of many things, but the game is just one minor problem. He looked down at his blue ZPD fatigues, reminding him of his current career in TUSK. "I still have a pretty cool job..." A tiger walked inside the tan lounge area, grabbing a soda from the fridge before noticing the wolf's distressed look.

"What's wrong Justin?" The tiger asked, concerned.

"Ah, it's nothing Noah. Just thinking of stuff."

The tiger sat on a nearby orange couch. "I tell you man, you're lonely as hell. You've been single ever since you joined the ZPD! That was like..."

"Four years ago."

"Yeah... There's a lot of females in Zootopia, and most of them are pretty cute!"

"Yeah right, most of them are either out for money, not pretty, or would just dump you in a matter of seconds. Plus I never really had successful relationships..."

"Oh! I see what ya need dude, you need someone that would actually love you, right?"

"Yeah, captain obvious, I do. But really I wish I could find the perfect girl, but I'm not sure where to look really."

Noah grinned. "Hm, how about..."

"Don't say Judy Hopps, she's already taken."

"Judy Hopps!"

"Ugh..." Justin buried his face in his hands.

"Sure, she may be hanging out with Nick a lot, but that doesn't mean she's taken!" Noah gave a cheerful look, even though it was mostly covered by his fur.

"And that doesn't mean Nick is already sleeping with her."

"Hey man, I'm just giving a suggestion ya know, she is pretty cute to be honest..."

The wolf gave a disgusted look. "Noah, you're a pervert. She's damn small."

"Whatever, anyone can be anything, remember?" The tiger was obviously pointing out the motto coined by Mayor Lionheart. "Hold on... OH! Oh, oh... I know the perfect girl for you Justin."

Alerted by the statement, Justin pointed a paw at him. "Don't you dare say it-"

"Kaitlynn! She's perfect for y-" A female arctic fox walked into the room, raising an eyebrow at the two. She crossed her arms, knowing that something was fishy.

"Hm... Did someone say my name?" She asked.

Justin looked at the doorway, trying to pinpoint the voice, until he saw Kaitlynn leaning on the frame of the doorway. He immediately sat straight up in his chair, blushing from embarrassment and eyes widened. Noah tried to hide his chuckles and turn his face away, only to be failing ever so slightly. Kaitlynn Elizabeth was a lieutenant in the ZPD after all, and nobody wanted to be messing with her.

Kaitlynn narrowed her eyes toward Justin, putting a smug smile on her face due to his expression on his face. "What's up Justin? Something wrong?" She crossed her arms in suspicion, walking slowly towards Justin.

"Uh-uhm, n-nothing is wrong m-ma'am. We were j-just talking to e-eachother." Justin darted his eyes around the room, trying to find some way to get out of the situation. He most certainly did not want to be the gossip of the station, especially if that gossip was about Justin having a crush on Kaitlynn. Noah was almost about to burst out laughing uncontrollably.

"Aaand... What were you guys talking about? I thought I heard a little word called..." She walked behind Justin and wrapped one of her arms around him. "Kaitlynn?" She whispered into his ear.

Justin's face was nearly blushing red from all sides, he was almost panting and trying to organize his thoughts. Noah wasn't helping at all either, he was quietly trying to laugh out his hysteria. "I-it's not w-what you t-think ma'am..." He mumbled.

A low-toned alarm interrupted the tense conversation, blaring from the speakers.

 _"All units this is central DCC, TUSK unit requested for deployment at Elephant Street and Grand Avenue, Team 1, Unit 51, robbery in progress, multiple suspects armed and dangerous, rapid deployment."_

"That's not good." Noah raced out of the lounge, completely forgetting about the conversation Justin and Kaitlynn were having.

Kaitlynn whispered one more thing into his ear. "I know what you're thinking Justin, but I'll keep it secret. Besides, you're kinda cute." She giggled, before running out of the lounge. Justin was a little stunned, but a little worried, since she was much of a higher rank than him. He pondered a little before realizing about the call, and raced out of the door into the TUSK garage. But he did have one concerning thought about Kaitlynn. _"Does... Does she like me?"_

 **ZPD TUSK GARAGE, A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

"Weapons and gear?"

 _"Check!"_

"Sniper team ready?"

 _"Snipers ready sir!"_

"Alright, everybody in the truck?"

 _"Everybody is clear sir!"_

"Alright, let's lay down the law." A loud hum started from the engine of the armored truck as the large garage door opened up. Six of the tactical officers sat inside of the truck, while the other four officers hanged from the sides of the truck. It was also a two truck convoy, one holding the larger animals and one holding the smaller animals. Justin was the driver of the first truck, sitting alongside the team leader, a coyote named Gregory Parker.

The convoy turned into the mildly busy street. "Um, sir, may I?" Justin pointed at the lights and sirens console to the leader.

"Go ahead, and also... Turn on that SWAT theme song, would you?" He asked.

The truck was soon accompanied by the sounds of sirens and also the theme song occasionally making its appearance. By the time the convoy made their way out of the police station, they were blaring down the busy street. They needed to get to the scene, quickly.

 **DOWNTOWN ZOOTOPIA, WOLFGANG COMMUNITY BANK, ROBBERY IN PROGRESS** _ **(10-31)**_ **, 10:45**

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER OR THE SHEEP GETS IT!"

A heavily armed raccoon, equipped with a powerful tazer rifle and body armor, stood outside the doorway to the bank. He was holding a hostage, one of the bank managers. There was apparently two more other raccoons with the same armament holding more hostages inside the bank. The bank already was damaged with broken glass and bullet holes previously. The raccoon bearing the hostage outside was increasingly getting more hostile by the minute, obviously not letting the sheep go.

There was already a massive police presence outside of the bank, several police cruisers and many officers on standby. Along with the tense officers was the TUSK unit, just arriving shortly after the incident. Tons of yelling and sirens was today's noise disturbance at the scene.

A grizzly bear negotiator was talking to the raccoon, trying to calm the situation down.

He called out to the armed animal. "Alright, look, nobody wants to get hurt today sir, what do you want?"

"Give me a way out of this place, and a nice truck, I don't want ANY of the cops following me, hell I don't want to see any of them after this, OK?"

"Alright, we will get that arranged right away sir, but first you're gonna have to let the manager go, that way we both will have our way of this?"

The raccoon pressed his rifle against the sheep in anger. "No, NO! THAT IS NOT THE DEAL! THAT IS NOT A PART OF-"

"Ok, ok, we'll let that pass, alright? As long as she's ok and nobody gets hurt, we will have the deal arranged, ok?"

"KEEP IT THAT WAY!" The raccoon made off with the hostage inside of the bank, disappearing from line of sight.

 **ABANDONED APARTMENT, SECOND FLOOR, ABOVE WOLFGANG BANK...**

Meanwhile, Justin and a four-mammal tactical team were up on the second floor, locating a point of entry. They wanted to be right on top of the suspects, to where they can surprise them. Obviously the deal will never be made, nor will the negotiations.

The team leader crackled through the radios. "TOC to entry team, be advised, you are cleared for breaching."

A leopard in tactical gear answered him. "Copy that TOC, breaching ETA one minute."

Justin was a little confused. "So we are actually going to breach through the floor, downstairs? With C2?"

"Yes Justin... Now just please plant the C2 before I slap you in the face." Kaitlynn answered.

Noah chuckled. "Dang, someone's a little feisty today..."

"Shut. Up."

Justin began planting a group of C2 charges (Small explosive charges) in the middle of the floor, which assuming would be right on top of the armed raccoons. The team moved a safe distance away from the charges, awaiting detonation.

"Alright, Justin, hit it." Kaitlynn ordered.

A sudden loud _Boom!_ came from the charge, making a large hole leading downstairs into the community bank, generating lots of smoke along with it. This, completely disorienting the suspects and filling the bank with dust.

"FLASH!" Another wolf yelled, throwing a flashbang into the hole, followed by a concussive _Bang!_ and commotion. The team then propelled down into the bank with a speed and precision, spotting the raccoons dazed and confused.

"LEFT SIDE!" Justin ordered, shooting the two raccoons with high voltage taser bullets, knocking them out cold. He looked out to see the final raccoon standing in the middle of the bank, aiming his weapon towards Kaitlynn.

"KAITLYNN GET DOWN!" He leaped towards her in an attempt to get her out of the way, yet the raccoon fired off a shot, hitting Justin's body armor instead of Kaitlynn. The rest of the team completely electrified the raccoon with a volley of tazer rounds.

Kaitlynn looked up to see the wolf on top of her, still hugging her unusually tight. "You ok Justin?" She asked.

He looked at his body armor to see a large part of the cloth completely burnt... But the steel plate was barely dented. "Yeah... I'm, I'm ok."

Kaitlynn smiled a little. "Well uh, thanks for the save, Justin..."

He blushed at the statement. "Yeah um... No problem, heh."

It was a little awkward moment there, Justin still clinging onto Kaitlynn before Noah interrupted the two. "Alright lovebirds, situation is good now, no need for-"

"WE ARE NOT DATING!" Kaitlynn barked, pushing Justin off in an attempt to confront Noah.

"Oh... Who said you two were dating, hm?" He chuckled, with a sly expression.

Team leader Gregory interrupted the argument with his commanding presence. "Alright, that's enough with the cat fight... Make sure these goons are arrested, meet me at the truck when you're done guys." He then stepped out of the bank.

"Well, we will talk later, Lieutenant Kaitlynn. Chow!" Noah also filed out of the bank.

Kaitlynn made a clear annoyed expression until Justin came to her. "He can be a jerk sometimes, but still a good friend!"

"Heh, yeah right... So what's your plans after this?"

"Oh uh, nothing really. Just end the shift and do whatever. You?"

"I was thinking... We should meet up, and maybe just the two of us this time, nobody else."

Justin became perplexed. "Oh? Um... I guess I can have time for that... Not really doing anything at the moment..."

Her face lit up in joy. "Nice! Alright, six o' clock sound good to you? Just a friendly night out?"

"Heh, alright, six o' clock."

They both did smile at eachother for a while, before exiting out of the bank, into the street of police. Of course, this wouldn't really be a "friendly night out", but they knew secretly what it meant. The only problem is, how will this affect their police careers?

* * *

 **So... That "friendly night out" can probably cause some controversy and PR issues, won't it... Oh well, they're pretty much in Nick and Judy's shoes, aren't they? Justin is a timber wolf, while Kaitlynn is a arctic fox, who knows, those two couples may be friends with eachother shortly! But, as the writer, sorry sir/ma'am, not gonna comment on that. ;)**

 **Expect another chapter coming shortly this week or next week. Maybe even some more song recommendations.**


End file.
